Songbird
by yesterdayslorrae
Summary: Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan loved each other once. What will happen when a chance meeting brings them together again? Edward is about to learn that time can change everything. Bella is about to learn that sometimes time doesn't change anything. AH
1. Chapter 1 May 2006

**Hi everyone. **

This new story came into my mind one day so I had to write it down. So I'm publishing it to see what you think...

This one's updates might be slower as I am still writing my "Leighton Saga" as well. Don't forget to check it out!

Thanks,

_**Lorrae =)**_

**

* * *

**

**Songbird.**

_**May 2006**_

"EDWARD!"

Edward Cullen jogged down the stairs to where his mum stood clutching her swollen stomach and gritting her teeth.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he ran his hands through his golden hair. He was trying to shake the headache he's had since that morning and her screaming wasn't helping.

"The babies are coming. Your dad's gone to get the car. Can you stay in tonight to be with Alice and Jasper?"

When she mentioned his dad, she actually meant his step dad, Carlisle. Edward's father had passed away in a work accident when Edward was only eight years old. For a while his mum had remained alone, devote in her love for her dead husband, until she met the man who owned the pub where she liked to drown her sorrows. Now, eight years later, she was Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

For a while Edward was suspicious of his new step father. He often wondered what a young, fit bloke like Carlisle would see in his slightly dumpy, yet incredibly loving mother. But somehow, in the years that had passed, Edward began to see something pass between the glances that his mother and her husband shared. Edward didn't quite know the words to explain what it was. He couldn't even tell you if it had just appeared on day or if it had always been there and he was only just noticing it. All he could tell you was that he felt it was the most sincere thing he had ever seen. Sometimes it was so pure that he had to turn away when they looked at each other, in the same way he had to turn away when he looked up at the sun.

When his mum had fallen pregnant with Jasper, Edward had his reservations. He was not looking forward to sharing his bedroom or his mum. But as he quickly found out, his mum's love didn't half with the new addition to the family, but doubled. And Jasper looked at Edward with such adoration that Edward found it impossible not to watch him and to teach him new, sometimes inappropriate, things.

When the second baby arrived everyone agreed that it was time to say goodbye to the small, two bedroom house next to the pub and say hello to a spacious, four bedroom house on the outskirts of town.

And it seemed that they had moved in as just after Alice was born Edward's mum fell pregnant with twins. Twins which were now ready to come into the world.

"These are girls….I just know it!" Edward's mum hissed through her clenched jaw. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead, making her chocolate coloured hair stick to her forehead.

"Even if they're not girls, mum, I think that this is enough babies." Edward suggested hesitantly as he moved next to her so she could squeeze his hand. He was only 17 but he was strong for his age. Edward's mum didn't know it but he spent most of the time when he was supposed to be at school playing football with his faithful side-kick Hayden instead.

"Why? Don't you love your siblings?" She attempted a smile but it twisted into a grimace as another contraction hit.

"Sure I do, but this is getting a little ridiculous." He told her.

As another contraction hit she looked like she might just agreed.

"Where the hell is Carlisle? He just had to back the car out of the garage! How could it possibly take this long? Does he want me to have these babies right here on the floor?"

As if he heard his wife's tortured call Carlisle Cullen jogged through the door and grabbed her night bag off the floor.

"How are you going there babe?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and winked at Edward.

"I've got two babies trying to push their way out my vagina," she muttered darkly as Cooper supported her to the front door. "How the fuck do you think I'm going?"

Carlisle grinned back at Edward, "Will you be alright with the boys while we're gone? I'll call you as soon as I can."

Unlike Edward's mum, Carlisle was far more trusting when it came to leaving Edward alone with the toddlers. Edward's mum seemed to think that despite Edward being 17 and nearly an adult that didn't make him mature enough to babysit for a few hours. She was under the impression that you had to count any male's age in a formula equivalent to that of counting dog years. That made Edward's mental age roughly around 6 years old. She thought that Carlisle was a reinforcement of her theory.

"I'll be sweet. It's you I'm worried about." He told him as his mum shouted something that sounded like, '_This is your fault!'_

At 2am the next morning Carlisle Cullen called home to tell Edward that his mum had successfully delivered twins, Rosalie and Emmett. Even though both mum and babies were healthy Edward was sure he could hear his mum crying in the back ground.


	2. Chapter 2 May 2009

**May 2009**

"Edward! Edward! Where are you?"

Edward stopped playing his guitar at the sound of his mum's voice from down stairs. He smiled briefly at the way he was clearly upstairs playing music but his mum still asked where he was. He walked to the stairs slowly, enjoying a small moment of satisfaction as his mum grew more impatient. She was incredibly impatient these days.

"Edward!" His mum bellowed again as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh, there you are."

Edward grinned, but it quickly turned into a grimace as a powerful headache hit. His mum's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Edward noticed that she looked more stressed than usual. Her hair was a tangle of frizz that was sticking to her face, her clothes were crumpled and she had dark rings under her eyes.

"Here I am," He grinned, trying to lighten the mood, but his mum frowned.

She looked down at the toddler who was now pulling at her dress. "Rosalie, sweetie, I said I'll be there in a second." Edward laughed quietly as Rosalie twisted her long blonde hair around a finger, her blue eyes wide. He knew that Rosalie looked innocent, and she was very possibly the most beautiful three-year-old in the world, but she was not used to waiting for what she wanted.

"Edward, could you please find Jaz and Alice and get them cleaned up for lunch?" she sighed as she scooped Rosalie into her arms before she could tug her dress right off. She was very persistent. "And I can't find Carlisle anywhere either. If you see him along the way could you get him cleaned up for lunch?" She grinned, and for a moment Edward remembered what she was like before she had met Carlisle. When it was just the two of them and she didn't have anything to worry about. He felt guilty for a moment; after all he had given her more then her fair share of worries.

He didn't have to think about looking for Jasper and Alice. He already knew where they would be. Edward walked into their large backyard. In fact it was more of a small property then a backyard. There was a large space of green grass that was the perfect size to play soccer on. Carlisle had instantly recognized the potential and erected two goals at either end. There had been a many championship soccer games played here. Edward paused at one of the goals, remembering when Jasper was a toddler and had always wanted to kick the ball into this particular goal, even if it meant scoring for the other team. He would run the length of the field, his tiny legs pumping furiously as he concentrated on kicking the ball. Meanwhile everyone in the family was screaming at him to run the other way. In the end everyone ended up cheering him on. At the back of the lot was a small forest. The trees here were old and thick, great for climbing and hiding from parents. He had spent a week building a secret clubhouse with Alice and Jasper last summer. It was high in the branches of a strong Oak tree. Edward had scaled almost all the trees until he finally found the perfect formation of branches. Jasper and Alice had loaded a bucket up with tools on the ground and Edward pulled the rope to bring his tools and wood to the top. When Carlisle found out what they were doing he came down to help, after Alice and Jasper had made him say the secret pledge. As far as Edward knew he hadn't told mum yet. He was sure that sometimes he saw Carlisle disappear into the trees at night.

Edward easily scaled the rope ladder leading to the deck. He didn't come here much anymore. It was too far away from food and Alice and Jasper's constant chatter gave him a headache. There were only so many times you could play pirates when you're twenty. Alice and Jasper where sitting on the far corner of the deck when Edward reached the top. Their heads were close together and Alice was whispering furiously. She jumped when she saw Edward appear, and they both instantly stopped whispering. Edward looked at the suspiciously while they both tried not to look suspicious. They were up to something, Edward knew it.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked, walking over to ruffle Jasper's blonde hair. Jasper squirmed away from his hand.

"Nothing." Alice said quickly, smiling sweetly. Even though she was only five Edward could tell that she was smart. He couldn't fool her, but she was always outsmarting him.

Jasper wasn't as calculated as Alice, even though he was seven and had already started school. He squirmed uncomfortably under Edward's gaze.

"Jasper…"

"Nothing," he said quickly as Alice slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

Alice frowned and shook her head, as if she couldn't believe she was born into this family. Edward chuckled and sat down across from them, leaning against the strong trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples to try and sooth the pain of his migraine.

"Why are you sad?" Jasper asked quietly. Edward didn't open his eyes but the question surprised him. He heard the sound of Alice hitting Jasper again.

"I told you not to ask him!" Alice whispered, furious.

"Why not?" Jasper hissed back. "I'm older than you."

Edward looked at them through him eyelashes. Alice's short brown hair was flowing slightly in the breeze, her small features where set in a scowl.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Edward asked them. Jasper looked at Alice expectantly but she set her jaw defiantly, as if to say you got yourself into this.

"I just feel like you're sad." Jasper said quietly. Jasper was always telling you how you felt. Mum said he was full of empathy.

"Well I'm not," He told him reaching out to ruffle his hair again. This time he didn't resist.

"Are you going away tonight?" Alice asked this time.

"It's a Saturday, Al. I go out every Saturday."

"But you're coming back?" Edward frowned. These two were acting even more peculiar than usual.

"What's this about?" He looked at Alice, but she clearly wasn't going to give up her source of concern. He looked to Jasper who already looked like he was going to burst.

"Jaz?"

"Alice saw a girl in you're room crying!" he said it so quickly it was almost a single word. Edward froze.

"What?" He looked at Alice.

Alice sighed "I saw a girl in your room. She was crying. You weren't there."

Edward sighed. Last week he had brought a girl over when he didn't think that anyone was in the house. He had to tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore. She had been showing signs of being far more interested in him than he was in her. She had taken it to heart. Edward had to leave her to it. It was awkward when girls cried. He had thought that everyone was outside. His mum would kill him if she knew that he left a girl crying in his bedroom. She still believed in men being gentlemanly.

"Hey," He whispered as he leaned in closed, pulling in Alice and Jasper so that their heads were touching his. "I promise you that I'm not sad. Now can you promise me something?"

They nodded eagerly. What happened in the tree house stayed in the tree house. "Don't tell mum about what Alice saw."


End file.
